Captain
by Emy.Elle
Summary: request fic from my sweet Laura. Fluff, angst and SMUT. A bit of an overkill on my part, but I kind of really like writing for a new fandom.


**Author's notes: Requested by a friend. First fic in the AVENGERS fandome. Hope you guys like it. Even if you don't - let me know, so I can get better.**

**Thanks and love,  
**

**Emy**

* * *

The world had changed so much since he'd been frozen. Every little detail now had a new life. Everything but him. He was stuck in the past. Stuck in his memories. Wishing he could turn back time and see his family once more. See his loved ones once more.

"Captain America?" A small voice called out to him as he was lost in his thoughts looking out the window of SHILED's flying Head quarters. He barely even noticed it. "Steve?" He head the same voice try to catch his attention. He sighed inwardly and turned slowly.

A small woman was standing in the door way. Her face, her body, her voice - everything reminded him of Sarah. His beloved Sarah. He couldn't bare to look at her anymore so he turned to look out at the passing clouds answering her with a very quiet, barely there "yes".

"Is everything ok?" Her voice was filled with concern and he felt like a heel for worrying her.

"Yes... emm..." God! The woman was worrying about him and he'd forgotten her name.

"Laura." The beautiful young woman offered with a small smile which he rather heard than saw. He also heard her shift he weight from one foot to the other and knew she was blushing, like Sarah used to do.

"Laura." He echoed. "I'm sorry I forgot..."

"It's ok, sir. No problem." She quickly cut him off. "You have more important things to remember than my name..." She said in a small voice, not even the slightest bit offended by his lack of tact. Steve could have kicked himself. he didn't even find the strength to reply to her. Not that Laura gave him time to. She took a small step forward and placed a small, warm hand on his bicep. "Are you sure everything's ok?" Her voice was once again filled with concern and Steve couldn't bare her kindness after being so rude. Her turned his face and looked down into her big doe like eyes.

"Just lost in memories." He answered honestly. It was the only thing he could do to repay her kindness. She nodded slowly.

"Must be hard to have lost everyone." Steve watched as her eyes clouded over with understanding beyond her years. He nodded as he turned to look out the window once more and covered her hand with his own.

"The clouds help. They're always the same." He felt her move slightly as she turned her head to watch the same clouds pass by their ship.

"The same yet always changing." She turned to look at him once more. Steve couldn't help a small smile. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked suddenly, her voice quivering a little. "I'd love to hear how life was back then... if... if you'd like to tell me about it..." Laura stuttered a little.

A wave of gratefulness washed over Steve. He realized that he hadn't spoken about his life to anyone since he'd been found. He realized how much he yearned to do just that. He turned to look down at Laura. Really look this time. Now he saw her, not Sarah. He saw how her hair was different, how her body was just a little smaller, more delicate, how her eyes shone brighter than Sarah's ever did. How her small hand fit perfectly under his own.

"You don't have to..." Laura began but Steve stopped her.

"I'd love to, actually. There's so much to tell..." Laura's smile brightened the whole room and Steve couldn't restrain from mirroring it. She pulled her hand away and moved to the door to lead the way. Steve already missed her gentle warmth as he followed.

That had been their first interaction and, now, 3 years later, Steve still held the memory dear to is heart.

Laura had listened, had cared, had helped him heal and forgive himself. She had helped him realize that Bucky's death hadn't been his fault. She had been his angel, his guiding light when darkness had threatened to take him over. And he had fallen hopelessly in love with her for all of that and five billion other reasons, both big and small.

So, when Laura had called him crying unconsolably without even saying a word he'd ran to her side faster than he'd ever ran even on the battle field.

"Laura?" He called out quietly as he pushed her apartment door open. He thought nothing of the unlocked door until he heard Laura crying in the back of her home. that made Steve look around like a hawk, his mind instantly catalogueing everything in its path and finding everyhing out of place. Worry clawed its way into his heart as he whispered her name.

He took a small, quiet step forward and heard Laura cry again. "Please... no..." he heard her voice once more. that was all the incentive Steve needed. He bolted to Laura's room, throwing the door off its hindges to find a brute of a man holding Laura on the bed. He clothes were ripped, her face was bruised and red from all the crying and she was fighting for dear life to keep her legs together as the animal on top of her wanted to take her.

Steve noticed the brute's hand lifting up from Laura's left leg ready to strike her once more. He grabbed the animal's wrist and flipped him onto the hard floor. His mind took in every detail, as it always did. He even registered the guy's member, fully erect, falling from his zipper. It brought pure rage to Steve's mind and made him lose control.

Before the guy een had time to react Steve's foot was stepping with his entire weight on the head of the guy's erection, bending it at an odd angle, for all intents and purposes breaking it in half and drawing out the widest of screams before the animal peed himself and fainted with pain.

The sound of Laura's fearful crying broke Steve out of his rage. He still kicked the guy's side - for good measure - before he slowly turned to his friend, his secret love.

Laura was trying to cover herself up with the corner of her sheet, but she was sitting on top of that sheet, so she acomplished nothing, her beautiful chest almost fully exposed. Steve rushed to her side, taking off his jacket and placing it around Laura's shoulders, covering her up.

Laura looked up at him, her gaze unfocused, blurry with tears, shadowed with fear. Steve's heart constricted in pain seeing her like that. He slowly sat down on the bed, beside her and opened his arms to her. Laura whimpered in fear, but Steve waited. He waited for the longest moment until Laura's need for comfort overtook her fear and she fearfully leaned into him, into his embrace. Steve wrapped his arms around Laura, pulling her closer. She ducked her head under Steve's chin, fisted a small hand into his t-shirt and began crying again.

Steve allowed her a moment to cry before gently pulling her away.

"I need to call 911." Steve explained with a clear, authoritive voice, looking right into Laura's eyes to reassure her. She nodded quietly. As Steve turned to look for a phone the guy stirred. Steve noticed. His anger returned so he punched the guy's lights out once more, shaking his hand afterwards to relieve the pain. Laura gasped behind him.

"Mother fucker has a hard jaw..." Steve muttered to himself, knowing fully well that Laura would hear him. He hoped it would help calm her down. He located the house phone in the corner of the room, light still on, connetion still active with his own house phone. He picked it up, endded the call and dialled 911.

When everything was said and done, the animal - one of Laura's ex boyfriends, no less! Steve wanted to scream, not understanding how a beautiful, smart, caring woman like her would have such bad taste in men - taken to jail, police officers happy with their statements and pictures taken, Steve closed the door behind them all.

Laura, now dressed in her own sweat pants and hoodie - Steve almost missed the way she looked in his now discarded jacket - was sitting in the middle of the living room couch, knees pulled up under her chin, rocking herself slowly back and forward.

"Laura..." Steve called. She looked up at him with her doe like eyes and Steve's heart broke seeing them filled with tears.

"I can't go back in there..." She sobbed quietly. Steve nodded as he approached her, sitting by her side, just out of her personal space.

"You can stay in my guest room, as long as you need." Steve offered. Laura's eyes snapped to him a second before she literally launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying once more. Steve wrapped his own arms around Laura's back, as best he could, given her slouched over position.

"Thank you..."

"Shhh..."

"I don't know what I would have... what would have... if you haven't..."

"Shhhh, Laura, shhhh..." Steve caressed her back. "Nothing happened... I'm right here... shhhh..." Stev whispered. "Nothing will happen to you. I'm right here." He kept mumbling until Laura finally fell asleep from pure emotional drain. Steve scooped her up in his arms and held her there, allowing her to sleep like a chld in her parent's embrace Though paternal feelings were the last things that Laura invoked in him, it was what she needed and Steve was more than happy to oblige.

Laura ended up having a couple of hours of restless sleep in Steve's arms. He kept rocking her gently when he felt her twitch, but he had to hold onto her tightly when she woke up screaming her lungs out and flailing like nobody's business.

"Shh... Laura it's ok... Shhh..."

"No! No! Please! Don't! Let me go!" She cried and begged.

"Laura, wake up. Shhh... Laura it's me, Steve..."

"Steve..." Laura fully opened her eyes and stopped moving. She looked up into his eyes. "Steve..."

"You fell asleep. It was just a dream. Shhhh..."

"It felt real." Laura looked and felt frozen.

"It was just a dream."

Laura suddenly sat up. "I need to get out of here..."

"Ok... get some clothes and..." Before Steve could finish Laura was already at the door.

"I need to get out of here..." She kept saying over and over again. Steve realized Laura wasn't hearing him so he sat up and followed her out the door, taking his jacket, her purse and house keys with him as he left. He locked the door behind him in a hurry, seeing as Laura was already descending the stairs and quickly caught up with her, two floors down. He put his jacket around her shoulders. Laura didn't even flinch. She just kept sayng that she needed to get out of there, as if in a trance.

"Where do you want to go?" Steve tried.

"Don't know... I need to get out of here..."

"Ok... emmm... want to walk?"

"I need to get out of here..." Laura said once more as she pushed the building door open, Steve's jacket falling off her shoulder. Steve sighed, picked up the jacket and followed her into the street. He used his jacket to cover up Laura's purse and walked in step with her keeping his mouth shut.

Now that she was out of building her muttering had stopped. She was looking down at the pavement, not even caring where her feet were taking her. She almost walked a red light, but Steve caught her wrist gently, whispering only for her to hear. "Red light." Laura nodded absentmindedly and waited for Steve to give her a gentle nudge when the light urned green.

They walked silently, side by side, for a while. Until Laura's feet took them both to a near-by park and Laura decided to sit down on a bench. Steve sat next to her.

"When we were together this was where I'd come..." Laura whispered.

"When..."

"When Jeff and I were dating..." Laura explained and Steve understood she was referring to the animal that now would need a new penis. "He used to hit me... I'd come here to hide from him..." Steve said nothing. He wanted to scream. He had never understood how men would get satisfaction from hitting women or how women stayed in abusive relationships. "When he used to rape me I'd come to see the kids play..."

"Rape you?" Steve finally reacted not being able to hold his outrage inside. Laura simply nodded, unphased.

"He'd call me a whore, said I loved it but pretended not to... then he'd hit me till I passed out and he'd rape me over and over till he'd have his fill..." She shrugged as if telling a story about riding the bus.

"Laura..."

"Then he found someone else and threw me out into the street saying he needed a real woman by his side, someone who he could be proud to be seen with, not a whore he was ashamed of... I felt humiliated and unworthy. I even begged him to take me back. Promised I'd stop being a whore. Promised I'd make him proud of me... He didn't care..."

"Oh, my God, Laura... you never told me..."

"It was a blessing, but I didn't know it back then." Laura kept on without even noticing Steve's interruption. "I started cutting... One day I ended up in the hospital, within an inch of my life... That's where Nick found me..."

"Nick..."

"Fury." Laura smiled. "He was one of my dad's greatest friends. He recognised me and took me under his protection. He cared for me. I owe him so much..."

"When was this...?"

"It started 10 years ago... Nick found me 6 years after that..." Laura sighed and covered her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"You stayed with that... that... animal 6 years?!" Steve hissed through gritted teeth. Laura only nodded.

"Yes. Yes I did. I didn't think much of myself at the time. I was young. And stupid. Now I know better. Now I have people around me who have shown me that I am better than that... but when he came back... I just... all those memories... I couldn't..."

"But you could. You called me. You called ME, Laura..." Laura removed her hands from her eyes and looked up at Steve.

"Thank you."

Steve smiled. He lifted his arm. An unspoken invitation for Laura to allow him to hold her. He decided it was best not to crowd her and allow her to make the decission if she wanted his hugs, hs warmth. When Laura accepted his invitation, his heart skipped a beat.

Two months later Jeff was sentenced to 5 years in prison and served with a life-long restraining order. Nick Fury mad sure it got invented especially for him. The courts agreed seeing as the woman he'd left Laura for came forward and testified that he'd treated her even worse than he'd treted Laura. She even showed the court her burn marks from where he'd put out his cigars before raping her. Laura convinced Nick to hire the poor woman into SHIELD and help her recover just as he had done for Laura all those years ago.

Steve smirked in delight seeing how Laura had the great and terrifying Nick Fury around her pinky. He admired her, loved her even more for it.

"STEVE!" A shout came from the bathroom the day after tthe trial was over. Laura had taken his offer and had moved into his guest room, but the apartment was small and had only one bathroom which they hd to share.

"Yes?" He answered innocently though he cringed on the inside knowing what was to come.

"You finished my shampoo!" Laura yelled.

"I though it was shower gel..." Steve defended lamely. He heard Laura make an exasperated noise before she came out fully dressed, a towel around her head.

"You always say that..."

"Well... it smells of peaches..."

Laura shook her head and went into er bedroom, coming out with her reserve bottle.

"You owe me three bottles by now." She said before going into the bathroom again. Steve smiled to himself.

"Good thing I bought five, then." He looked at the grocery bag behind the kitchen counter.

He loved living with Laura. He loved teasing her. He loved cooking with her and burning toast in the morning for her. Yes, burning, because he'd never gotten the hang of the stupid toaster. But Laura would always eat up and never complain. Though Steve saw it in her face that she didn't enjoy his toast half as much as she wanted him to think. He still tried - and failed - every morning. The great Captain America was a joke in the kitchen. But Laura accepted him just as he was. And he added that to the never ending list of reasons why he loved her just a little more every day.

He loved their nights in watching sappy old movies together. He loved their days at SHIELD. He loved coming back home to her after running around the city doing Fury's bidding. He loved when she, sometimes, fell asleep in his arms and he'd stay up all night just watching her sleep, running his fingers through her soft hair at odd times. He loved every detail. He loved her so much his heart wanted to burst - luckily his brain kept his lips sealed.

Until one day when a random bullet hit him after he'd thrown his shield to bring down a bank robber. It had hit him right in his chest and Captain America fell to the ground in an ever growing puddle of his own blood.

He'd woken up probably hours later, in a random hospital room, in a great deal of pain and the doctors had given him morphine. Which took away his reasonsing. So, when Laura came to see him his heart had taken over and he'd blrted out his every feeling. He'd told her just how much he loved her and made a list of reasons why. He'd never gotten to finish the list,b however, as morphine induced sleep took over him.

A week later and Captain America was back in action fully recovered after a bullet to the chest. Thank you very much secret subance in his blood stream. Everything was almost back to normal. Almost. Everything but his relationship with Laura. And Steve had no idea why. He didn't remember a word of everything he'd confessed to Laura when she'd come to him in the hospital.

Steve initially thought it was because she had been scared for his life. But when weeks passed and Laura was still not the same as before Steve decided it was time to ask her.

"Laura..." He started as she flopped down on the opposite side of the couch, popcorn in hand, ready for some black and white movie they had selected for the night.

"Hmm" She made reaching for the remote control to the DVD player.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Steve asked watching her features closely.

"No, why do you ask?" She replied, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth and fumbling with the remorte control to get the movie started, never taking her eyes of the TV screen.

"You seem... upset with me..."

"I'm not. Really." She dismissed the discussion and tried to settle in to watch the movie. But Steve wouldn't have it.

"Laura, please talk to me. I know there's something bothering you..." Steve pleaded. Laura snapped her eyesto him. He saw something there but didn't recognise it.

"You don't remember do you?" Her voice was harsh. Steve shook his head "no" while worry gripped at is heart with an ice cold fist. "I came to visit you in the hospital..." She tried to jogg his memory. Steve searched his mind but found nothing so he shook his head "no" once more. "You told me something..." Steve swallowed hard.

"What did I say...?" He asked with genuine concern.

"That you love me." Laura whispered. Steve's eyes went as wide as saucers. He had thought that that had been only a halucination. "Then you proceeded to make a list why." Laura's facial expression changed. "And among those things was the fact that I look like Sarah." Steve paled. "Who's Sarah, Steve? Who's Sarah?!" Laura suddenly yelled, fire ablaze in her eyes.

Steve blinked once. Twice. Three times when he recognised that Laura was jealous. His heart began to race, screaming in happiness that Laura was returning his feelings. For only one who loves is jealous.

"Who's Sarah?" Laura yelled, standing up, her tiny fists clenche'd at her sides as she glared daggers at Steve.

Steve couldn't hold back the smile. "The first woman I ever loved." He replied without thought. "She's long one now."

Laura made a sound from the bottom of her chest. "You love me because I look like a dead woman."

Steve's smile just grew. He stood up holding Laura's gaze as he crossed the small distance between them, makin her look up at him.

"No. I love you because you're an amazing, smart, beautiful, strong, independent, pig-headed woman that has brought only happiness to my life." He said calmly and clearly, straight from the heart, before leaning down and kissing her sweet lips fermly. "I love you because you are you, Laura." Steve added when he parted their lips.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Laura wispered, her arms winding behind his head, pulling him down for another kiss. One that she returned. One that took Steve's breath away.

When Steve pulled Laura into his body everything was right in the world. One of his hands covered her lower back, the other cupped her head as she deepened their kiss and fisted her tiny hands in the hair at the back of his neck. He lost himself in Laura's taste, lost track of time and forgot his body needed air to survive. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow, as if the world would end if they weren't connected. Steve had never felt more alive. Had never felt happier.

Laura pulled away a little. He allowed just a fraction of an inch, resting his forhead on hers as the both gulped in greedy breaths of fresh air into their overwhemeled lungs.

"It scared me..." Laura whispered.

"What?" Steve met her eyes.

"When you told me you loved me... at the hospital... At first I thought it was the drugs... the I thought about your reasons and... drugs couldn't have made you say all that... not if you didn't believe it... and then I thought what if I say it back..." Laura closed her eyes. "What if I say I love you, too." Steve's heart skipped a beat. "I was afraid to do that... afraid it would only be gratitude I felt for everything you did for me for so many months... then I thought I needed to get back to my own apartment and be out of here when you came back from the hospital so I started packing..." Steve gasped, his eyes going wide. "Everything I put in my bag I took out and put back in twelve times before I realised I wasn't going anywhere... and you came back home... and acted like you had said nothing... and I remembered Sarah and..."

"You got jealous..." Steve whispered smiling. Laura's eyes snapped open, her mouth opened as well, ready for a witty come-back, but Steve saw the change in her before the words even came out.

"I saw green every time I thought of you with anyone else..."

"There is no one else, Laura. Just you." Steve nuzzled his nose to hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Steve smiled so wide his face hurt. He picked Laura up and spun her around as if she'd weight nothing.

The months that passed there after were the happiest in Steve's entire life. He'd spend every free moment with Laura. Kissing. Cuddling. Steve never pushe'd her further. He wanted her to make the first move when she was ready not pushed into it. It was a bit hard - painful, hard - to keep his hands to himself at times, but he managed. Thank you secret substance in his blood stream for his unhumanlike level of selfcontrol.

With time Laura felt safer and safer around him and started walking around the house in just a t-shirt and underwear. And Steve started getting harder and harder every time she did that.

The first night she slept in his arms, in his bed, as more than just friends Steve freaked out and kept his lower half away from Laura. But he woke up with her completely plastered to his side, her perfect perky breasts on his ribs, her legs entagled with his, her right arm over his heart and his morning wood standing up proudly just an inch away from Laura's thigh. Steve gulped and shifted ever so slightly trying to untabge himself from under Laura and go to the bathroom to fix his "problem" the way he'd done every day since they had been a couple. But Laura only clung to him tighter and Steve didn't have the heart to move away anymore.

The stayed like that, caressing Laura's lower back gently for another half hour until she finally stired and woke up. By now his morning wood had gone down a little, only leaving behind a tang of frustration and need like Steve had rarely felt before.

"Morning." Laura mumbled as she moved a little, her knee gently nudging against what was left of Steve's morning wood. Steve replied in kind. Laura shifted again, her breasts moving against Steve's ribcage. His erection started to awaken again - Steve felt every single drop of blood that went into it. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crushing Laura under his body and taking her right then and there. Except Laura shifted again.

"I need the bathroom." Steve bolted from under her, almost throwing her onto the ground.

Once safely inside Steve allowed his breath out, sat on the toilet, closed his eyes and recalled the feeling of Laura's breasts on his ribs while shoving his underwear down and taking his fully erect cock in his hands to quickly rub one off. The smell of Laura's peach shampoo on his t-shirt helped him be quick about it. It only took him five minutes to have a small and ungratifying orgasm into his own fist as he bit down on his own tongue to keep from calling out Laura's name.

He quickly washed his hands and went back to bed to cuddle with Laura who'd drifted back to lazy Saturday morning sleep. When he hugged her, Laura pushed her back and ass into him, rubbing on his sensitive recently spent cock and making him moan before holding it back. When Laura moved again Steve finally got the memo that it wasn't without intention. Yet he did nothing for fear of crossing her lines. Laura took his hand and placed it over her beast, pushing back into him again.

"Laura..." Steve whispered. Begging. Warning.

"Touch me." She answered.

It broke something like a dam inside of Steve. He cupped her breast properly and gave it a gentle squeeze earning a light gasp from Laura.

"Are you sure?" Steve needed to ask while he still had some sanity left.

"God, yes. Yes, please." She breathed out moaning when Steve's thumb rubbed over her hardening nipple, over he strappy shirt she'd work to bed. Steve bit back his own sounds when Laura instinctively rubbed back against him. He felt his cock awaken once more as he pushed the annoying material that covered Laura's beautiful breasts down under the perfect mounds of flesh and covered them both with his greedy palm, kneeding gently.

Laura turned her head to the side asking to be kissed and Steve more than happily complied to her silent request. He explored her mouth with his tongue as his hand explored her breasts, kneeding, pinching at her nipples - one, then the other - getting Laura to moan into their kiss and push her small frame into his bulky one until he couldn't take it anymore.

Steve broke away from Laura's lips and moved lower on her body tasting her perfect skin until he got to where he'd craved to be for so long. He suckled and nipped at her nipples until Laura was arching her back under him, begging him for more.

"Steve..." She moaned out, fisting his hair. Nothing had ever felt so erotic as his name on her lips, so Steve pushed his erection into the side of Laura's leg moaning with her. He moved lower on her body, gently moving her clothing with him, getting her naked in front of him for the very first time.

Steve stared. He'd never seen a more beautiful creature in his life.

"So beautiful." He whispered and Laura blushed as he took one of her legs and kissed the inside of her foot. "So very beautiful." He said once again placing her leg on the bed slightly apart from her other one, making room for himself in between her legs.

Laura blushed further but held his gaze bravely.

Steve suported hs weight on his arms before bending them to get down at the same level with Laura's core. He held her eyes and lowered himself completely, placing a soft kiss right on the top of her pubic bone.

"Steve..." She whispered and he took it as a permission. He broke eye contact and looked down and the treat in front of him. He licked his lips praying he still remembered how to do this. He stopped his brain from reasoning and allowed his body to take over as Laura's scent invade his ever pore.

His tongue darted out and licked lightly at her clit. Laura hissed slightly. Steve looked up a little concerned, but when she bucked up gently into his tongue, his worries washed away. Laura was ready and he would hold nothing back.

He swirled his tongue over her clit a couple of times the darter down to her slit. Laura mewled and bucked up again making his tingue slip inside of her. The taste of her was intoxcating so Steve moaned stiffening his tongue and thrusting into her a little. Laura full on moaned.

Steve rolled his tongue on her walls then thrusted in and out again setting a pace for himself. Laura kept moanng and mewling and making all of those amazing sounds that went right to Steve's groin so he sped up. Then, without warning Laura came. Her walls squeezed around his tongue as she shook with wave after wave of pleasure. Steve drank her in and worked her through her orgasm.

When she was done Steve crawled up to look at her face. All rosy cheeks and large smile.

"You are so beautiful, Laura." He told her quietly, not to disturb her post orgasmic glow.

She slowly opened her eyes, looked at him and frowned. "How are you still dressed?" She asked with a pout. Steve grinned jumping off of her and getting naked in two swift movements before getting back to his place in between Laura's now wide open legs.

Laura moaned in appreciation. "You're not so bad yourself." She said biting her bottom lip before kissing Steve's mouth with passion and need, pulling him down, on top of her. When their bodies ached for air Steve pulled away. "Make love to me, Steve. Make me yours." Laura whispered against his lips.

It was all the incentive Steve needed. He gently pushed inside of her. Laura's eyes rolled in the back of her head. He fully sheated himself inside of her and silled. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist and looked him in the eyes as she rocked he hips ever so slightly.

"Laura..." Steve whispered in the side of her neck pulling out a little and pushing back in slowly. Laura mewled again and tried to urge him to go faster but Steve set an agonisingly slow pace for them both and laced their fingers together. He wanted, needed to make their first time last.

"I love you." They both whispered to each other when Steve lifted his head to look in Laura's eyes. "So much." Steve added and sped up just a little. Laura moaned in appreciation.

"More..." She begged and Steve had to comply. He gave in allowing his animalistinc needs to take over. The rhythm became frantic and needy and Laura kept asking him for more, kept pulling him into her small body, kept clinging to him like a vine to a tree.

Steve was in heaven. Nothing else could even come close to comparing to being one with the woman he loved.

"Steve!" Laura cried out just a second before her second orgasm hit her, gripping him into a velvety vice, making him feel as if he'd be torn in two every time he'd pull out, making him feel like he was coming home every time he'd push back in. His movements prolonged Laura's oragsm. He felt it. Felt every shiver she felt. Every second of pure pleasure. And it brought him to the edge as well.

Steve tried to breathe, tried to calm himself down, tried to stop himself, but Laura's throbbing heat pushed him over the edge and he came bitting down on her neck, spilling himself inside of her to the very last drop.

"Laura..." He managed when his laboured breathing allowed his brain to have enough oxygen. He tried to get off her, allow her to breathe, but Laura held him tight to her chest.

"Mine." She said. Steve felt the vulnerability in her voice and only shifted enough to look into her beautiful doe like eyes.

"Yours. Ever since that day on the deck of SHIELD. Yours."

Laura smile warmed up the room an Steve couldn't help but mirror it.


End file.
